


Sweeter Than Honey

by professor_min



Series: Office Ideas [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, alpha changmin, omega yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_min/pseuds/professor_min
Summary: They didn't have much choice they said and it seems like so does Yunho because he is standing there at the altar, set to marry with someone he had never met before.So why does he smell so good to begin with?





	1. 1. exhiliration

**Author's Note:**

> We need a little bit more stories of omega Yunho and alpha Changmin.
> 
> Or more like I am stuck in an office as an intern and I have completely nothing to do cause I got my work done too fast, so here I am typing this in my phone on my leisure time.

_"It's the only way for Younhee to stay away from that filthy man"._

Those words ring loudly in his ears and it has been echoing and floating in his seemingly blank mind for days ever since he was told that he would be marrying an alpha male. Same sex marriage is legal now and that had never been a problem for Yunho but one thing for sure is that the public had always seen him as a beta or an alpha. Never an omega.

Omegas are told to be submissive and feminine, betas are told to be androgynous and the balance of an alpha and an omega, and alphas are told to be stubborn-headed and has a loud saying in decisions. To the twenty nine year old man, those stereotypes are meaningless of course. He is an omega. He is in no way feminine nor submissive. It's not like he is trying to keep the fact that his status as an omega a secret. People just never really listen.

So why is it a problem for Yunho about the general public's view towards his status?

Well, they had always assume otherwise, and Yunho is from the royal clan of Jung, set to take over the throne. So why would an alpha bear children with another alpha? That will be spreading across the entire nation in headlines and Yunho hates attention to the very core. But given that if he did not marry this alpha, his younger sister, Younhee would be set to marry with a man from another clan that he had caught him red-handed too many times before. So there he was standing at the very end of the altar, a few meters away from his future husband before he began walking down the aisle with a bouquet gripped in shaky hands.

  _Oh fuck._

He cursed silently as he stood next to the alpha, his internal self asking for forgiveness to god for cursing in church, and as they were told to face each other, Yunho wanted to ditch his own wedding and ran out of the church to scream in panic and probably never come back. Another problem for Yunho is that, he actually  _does_ want to come back to the aisle once he took a quick whiff of this alpha's scent.

 _Freshly blended fruit smoothie. This man smells like a fucking_ _fruit smoothie. What is that? Apples? Raspberries? And that underlying scent smells like honey. Jesus christ. He smells like a delicious fruit smoothie._

"Would you, Shim Changmin, take Jung Yunho as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Shim Changmin. That was his name. He needs to remember his name. Yunho needs to remember that cause the alpha said "I do" and that means he would be his damn husband the moment Yunho had said the same two words. He is freaking out.  _Oh my god, he has cute big ears._

"Would you, Jung Yunho, take Shim Changmin as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yeah", he breathed out before blinking in surprise over his own choice of answer because as expected of Yunho, he actually screwed up saying "I do" on his own freaking wedding day, "I mean- yes. _Yes, I do_." He let out a rather loud laugh out of anxiety for screwing things up by the end of his sentence and Yunho would very much love to stick his head in the fruit punch bowl when Changmin is looking at him in amused eyes. Somewhere from the crowd, he can see Donghae facepalming and Heechul dying from not cackling at his embarrassment from the corner of his eyes.

The wedding moved on with both of them sharing a simple kiss of lips brushing with each other, Yunho's lashes flutter over the gentle pressure on his plump tiers, and the kiss leaves a spark behind his eyelids. The scent from Changmin suddenly smelled even sweeter. Sweeter than honey. He didn't expect that an alpha would kiss him so gently on their first kiss that seals their marriage.

 

 

"I can't believe you just embarrassed yourself on your wedding day. I thought that would be Heechul's job since he handles the music for your reception. Which I still disagree!" Donghae waved his fruit punch up in the air before downing it in one go and he almost choked on it when Heechul nudged him by the ribs and was ready to swat the man with his spoon. "You're really asking for a round of spanking, Lee Donghae" he grumbled before turning his attention away from a pouting Donghae to a more embarrassed and pouting Yunho.

"Look man, it wasn't so  _bad._ At the very least, you did say I do, instead of chickening yourself out and maybe smacking that guy's face with those flowers in panic", Heechul chimed and sips onto his third glass of champagne before he flicks his fore finger over to Yunho with raised brows, "I picked A grade quality music. If it were Donghae, he would've played the entire album of Avril Lavigne or Britney Spears."

The accussed man let out a scandalous gasp and press his hand against his chest, and he was ready to fight Heechul because  _"Britney Spears is an amazing singer and her songs was a hit! "Oops I Did It Again" is an amazing song and I am very sure the Avril now is the fake Avril cause it's a damn conspiracy! I miss her emo songs."_

Yunho needs better friends.

Just as Yunho was three seconds away from banging his head on the pillar that was conveniently placed next to him, Changmin saunters over and stopped in front of him, looking mighty dashing and gorgeous even with that strand of hair that falls from the gell-up hair. "Hey", Changmin said with a small smile, staring down at Yunho who was becoming nothing more than looking like a fish out of the water. "Hey there, Changmin", he replied in clipped and squeaky voice, his hands fumbling around the table he was sitting at then he stands up to his full height to look at his husband, the strand of hair distracting him a little but the honey like scent is still a huge distraction for him.  _And those big ears. Cute big ears._

Pulling out of his reverie, Yunho shifted to the side and waves his hands around to his small group of friends. "These are my friends. Heechul and Donghae. We have been friends since we were toddlers" he informed Changmin with shy eyes and a laugh that's soft to the ears of the crowd but loud enough for Changmin to hear since they are standing quite close with each other.

"It's nice meeting both of you. I hope you enjoyed the reception", Changmin smiled all pleasant and dazzling, leaving the man standing next to him to feel light and dizzy but it must have been the champagne.  _It should definitely be the champagne_ , Yunho convinced himself. "Oh yeah, most definitely. The champagne is great. The food is amazing. The music is fantastic. Did you know that I was the one who picked the music?" Heechul raised his brows with a playful grin curling on his lips, swirling his flute around then taking another sip.

Yunho really wants to bang his head against the pillar now but he ended up not doing it because apparently, Shim Changmin is smooth as fuck. "No, I didn't, Heechul hyung but you have great taste in music. It's very similar to mine as well", Changmin replied with a smile that highlights every aspect of him and it's doing _things_ to his heart, "I'm glad that you enjoy the reception. Yunho did a very good job at doing it. I'm not good at handling any type of events to be frank."

_Fuck that. Changmin is suave as fuck._

Yunho had never cursed so much in one day before.

He fumbles about again to get his shit together, ending up taking two new flutes of champagne from a passing by waiter then Yunho handed over a flute to Changmin quickly, almost sloshing all of the champagne to the floor and his suit. For the record, Yunho almost lost his grip over the flute when their fingers brushed and he thanked god for not breaking anything. A nervous laugh bubble up in Yunho's throat for god knows why and he lifted his flute, his voice squeaky and high, " _Cheers!"_

 

 

 

After a long day of a wedding, all he wants to do at the moment is brush his teeth, change out of this damn wrinkly suit and go to bed but god has different plans.  _God always have different plans._ Yunho and Changmin are currently standing in front of the queen-sized bed, both of them hovering awkwardly as they take in the fact that they have to share a bed. Sharing a bathroom is fine. They can simply take turns.

Sharing a bed is down right nerve-wrecking for both of them especially for Yunho but they're married and they are basically going to live with each other for life unless one of them settles a divorce paper.

With a twitch of a finger, Yunho points over his shoulder to the door behind them and mumbles queitly, "I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed. I don't need uhh... I don't need such a big bed" Yunho reasoned before quickly turning on hot on his heels but he was stopped by the touch of Changmin on his forearm, the touch leaving a burn that makes him feel dizzy.

"We can just share a bed, Yunho. I wouldn't mind. I don't like big beds either"

Yunho turns to look at Changmin with eyes wide in surprise, his lips parted again as he is rendered speechless again for the second time that day because of him. Noticing the silence, Changmin pulls his hand away and clears his throat, the palm that was leaving burning touches on Yunho's skin rubs the back of Changmin's nape as he stumbles over his words for the first time in front of Yunho, "I mean if you want to. You don't have to uh force yourself. It's just- we're considered married so like uhm... it'll be a good step to keep our marriage together."

Those big ears that sticks out turns red from embarrassment and if it were not for the fact that they had just met today and they had just sealed their marriage, Yunho would have laughed at those red ears. Maybe one day. When they are both more comfortable to laugh at each other. Maybe Yunho will just cool off those ears with his own fingers when their marriage last longer than expected.

Clearing his throat, Yunho rubs his arm for awhile before crossing them over his chest, his eyes settles down onto the floor and cheeks slowly warming up. "I'm going to shower first. You can pick which side of the bed you want." He turns on his heels again and goes straight out of the bedroom and into the bathroom situated scross them. If Yunho had stayed a little longer and looked up at Changmin before fleeting off, he wouldn't have missed the gentle smile that curls on Changmin's thin lips but he did felt those eyes staring at him.

After both of them are ready for bed, Yunho is laying on the right side of the bed and Changmin is on his other side. Both of them didn't say a word and the silence was nothing but comfort and not awkward or tense. It is as if they had settled an agreement to not talk with each other after a long day. It could be their wolves. Yunho's inner wolf feeling satisfied that there is an alpha in the room, someone who is not a blood related alpha.

For once, Yunho felt drowsy after resting his head on the pillow, his dark strands of hair sprawling across the fluffed up pillow. Usually, he would have troubles on falling asleep instantly. He would be tossing and turning in bed until sleep finally catches onto him but not this time. It must have been because of Changmin. His calming breathing patterns and warmth emitting from his body leaves Yunho feels buzzed out.

Yunho can even smell his scent. The scent of honey and fruit smoothie. Something sweet and delicate yet strong enough to leave a taste on the back of his tongue. Even from such distance, their arms almost brushing against each other from the slightest movement, Yunho can hear Changmin's heart beating. Sounding a little bit fast and anxious but there is also a thrum of excitement pumping into his blood.

He didn't know why but he let out a satisfied hum, his inner wolf keening softly and tail thumping against the mattress, and he shifts onto his side, facing Changmin but with his eyes closed. Yunho buries himself under the blanket, tucked in up to his shoulders and he was hyperaware when the bed dipped and shifted next to him.

Should he open his eyes and look at Changmin? He should but he didn't. Instead he just pretended to be asleep and even out his breathing, trying to lull himself to sleep but again, he is hyperaware of things. His inner wolf's ears perking up and twitching in anticipation, and in the quiet night, he hears a soft voice from Changmin, "Goodnight, Yunho". Those words leaves butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

His honey scent lulls him to sleep.

His inner wolf keening happily and grumbling at the alpha wolf.

The warmth of Changmin's blanketed him to sleep.

 

When Yunho wakes up in the morning, he was pleased to see Changmin's sleep-touseled hair and sleeping face; the sound of soft snores from Changmin leaves him feeling warm and content. He decided to get himself out of bed even though he has an hour to spare before his usual time to wake up. Yunho slips out of the room, prepares some breakfast for both of them then goes to take a quick shower.

He wakes Changmin up after he had dressed up in his suit, thinking while in the shower that they should have their first breakfast in their newly bought apartment together, and Changmin was groggy of exhaustion from yesterday's. Yunho was glad he decided to get up first and make breakfast. Poor man can barely open his eyes and walk to the kitchen without bumping into things.

They ate in a quiet manner, making small talks mainly from Changmin, getting to know each other's schedule better and knowing their food preference and whether he likes coffee or tea better. It was a good start in the morning. They wrap up their breakfast and head off to work, Changmin leaving fleeting touches on the omega before he left, and this has become their routine for the next three months.

It's okay.

They have plenty of time ahead of them.


	2. 2. flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see that this short series have a handful of love by the first few days since I released the first chapter! I have received such wonderful comments and my heart soared so much to the point I can't wait to update the next chapter(s). So here you go! Thank you for the love and support, darlings.
> 
> Heads up! I finally have a project to work on so it'll be a slow update on the next chapter and that is why I updated this chapter late but I'm updating the draft bit by bit :)
> 
> I'm sorry if there is any mistakes done! Feel free to point out typos if there are in the chapters! I'm on my phone typing the series hence, there could be mistakes here and there that I missed.

They have been married for six months now. Believe it or not, their lives have not changed much aside from the extra companion and the little shy touches mostly coming from the alpha because Yunho was too shy to start anything. They already have a morning routine in which Yunho cooks breakfast from Monday to Thrusday while Changmin does it on the rest of the days, and while one is set to cook, the other is set to wash the laundries.

According to Younhee, the little princess - she is practically twenty four but no matter what, she is still the little one in the family, Yunho and Changmin are practically living in a domestic life of a newlywed aside from mating. Mating. That's a funny word according to Yunho. Who would have thought that Jung Yunho has to mate with someone or more likely, his very own legal husband who is an alpha? A fucking damn alpha with a knot. Thinking about it makes Yunho sweat and flush in embarrassment. When he even had a small thought about it, he can't face the poor confused Shim Changmin.

It's already April and the omega's body is already showing the telltale signs of him going closer into his heat season. He is already sweating even in a slight warm weather, his eyes and ears are more alert, his hands starts trembling, his heart beating faster and thumping against his ribs, and last but not least, Yunho started to give out that scent from the base of his jaw. He knows that he is practically screaming  _omega in heat very soon_  but he hopes and prays to god that his alpha didn't realize that he is.

An omega is set to have heat every twice a year, one on their birthday month and the next is usually three months after. Sometimes, an omega's second heat never came and in rare cases, their heat comes by too fast than the predicted month. For Yunho, he has always been in rare cases such as presenting too early at a young and tender age of ten, and growing up with a family of all alphas and betas, resulting him to act like one of them. Lucky for Changmin, alphas are set to have their rut only once a year on their birthday month.

Birthday month.

February.

_They're both February babies._

_Yep._

People say that it's a rare case for mates to have their heat and rut in the same month but yet again, he is Yunho. He is always one of those rare cases. They also said that mating when both are in synch will be mind-blowing because it'll go on and on, sometimes the whole entire month if your libido is that high. They are Heechul and Donghae. His friends that he should probably ditched already after gifting him condoms and bottles of lube for his birthday. He should have ditched them already.

Regardless of how tempting it sounds like to have sex with his husband, Changmin, that alpha with cute big ears and ridiculously dazzling smile left their apartment for work purposes during their birthday month. Travel for work he said but Yunho wonders why would Changmin need to travel for work when his own business is set in Korea only? Maybe he is expanding his business. Let's just say that's what it is. Even though deep inside, he figured that Changmin left to get some personal space for his rut season.

Hence, Yunho was left in the apartment, withering and keening on their shared bed, trying to relief himself for the whole entire week, and Yunho has to say that that is the longest heat season he ever experienced. Sadly enough, Yunho has to throw their sheets away. Another thing to be sad about is how Changmin came back home as if the aplha did not have a rut and Yunho didn't fill up the whole entire apartment with his fresh laundry scent. In fact, Changmin didn't even mention about the missing sheets and those that are newly replaced. Yunho felt a small twinge of hurt in his chest.

 

"So you'll be gone for how  _long_  again?"

Yunho stops folding the laundry for a second to set a look towards the alpha's direction before continuing his folding spree; a bead of sweat rolling down the dip of his back. "Just for a week. The case I'm working on is across town and the plead is at the town's court too. I thought it'll be more efficient for me to stay there at a hotel for a week at least. I'm not sure how the case will be from then on", he said with his eyes refusing to meet Changmin's small knowing eyes.

It's as if the man  _knows_  that Yunho is trying to avoid him for awhile but does he actually knows the reason why? Yunho doesn't know if he does but  _he_  knows for sure that  _Changmin_  knows that he will win the case of a stupid petty theft no matter what. He is the top in the firm anyway.  _He owns the god damn firm._  Moreover, for a simple case like this, there's no way it'll take that long for a plead unless his client is an actual criminal with a record or suddenly yells, " _Innocent, Your Honour!"_  when he god damn knows that his client is guilty for his theft. They've already agreed to plead guilty with compensation so it should be fine.

_It should be fine._

_It better be fine._

_God damn, this heat is picking on his temper._

With narrowing eyes, Changmin stares at the sitting male with scrutiny and was about to mention about the period of the case but instead, he purses his lips together. "Okay, fine but you need to give me the hotel details", Changmin finalizes while walking towards him, plonking down on the floor to help his omega out. He watches the alpha with a small guilt throbbing in his chest, the fact that he is partially lying to his husband leaves an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach. He can lie to people but never to his family, to the judges, and now, his husband.

"Alright. Let me get it for you", he slowly pulls away from the fresh pile of laundry, his feet dragging his body that has a light sheen of sweat to the kitchen. He took a piece of paper from a stack that they purposely left for emergency notes, writing down the details after searching it on the web, then he pads over to where Changmin has finished up folding their laundry. With a small sigh, he sat down at the edge of the sofa, passing the paper over to Changmin who took it with a little bit of more eager than the alpha would love to hide.

The room was silent for awhile aside from the light tapping sound from Changmin as he stores the hotel's information on his phone. He observes the alpha with his chin in his palm, elbow rested on his knee as he hunches over, thinking at how funny but cute Changmin's ears are again. His ears are the only thing that sticks out from his whole entire features aside from those wide doe eyes that seem to twinkle even under the artificial light.

_Changmin looks like a deer with big ears and bright eyes._

He couldn't help but laugh a little, catching Changmin's attention in gain, and he turns his hand that cups his chin to cover his mouth. Yunho was too lost in his Changmin's La La Land to even manage to filter his reaction and apparently, his thoughts as well. "Seriously, Yunho? I look like a deer? Out of many animals that are bigger, you choose a deer that is known for its gentle and majestical movements?", his husband questioned but not with a sneer or any of the like. It looks like he was practically amused by Yunho's burst of thoughts and his choice of animal for Changmin.

Yunho could only stare at him with his mouth agape, completely taken aback by Changmin's questions and being his unclaimed by wedded omega, he spilled out the rest of his thoughts like a gush of wind, "You just have really big ears and deers have big ears too." The omega stills after blurting it out and for a second, he felt as if his world is doomed and so is his marriage, and he couldn't seem to stop himself from explaining even more to Changmin.

"And eyes. You have really big eyes. Beautiful eyes. That twinkles especially under all the lighting. Deers have pretty eyes too. So it kinda matches? You're like that deer in that Disney movie called Bambi and I just can't help but think that you have really cute ears. Everyime I saw you. Nothing weird, am I right? I mean- they are just  _random_  thoughts", he paused himself from rambling any further by clasping his hand over his mouth, cursing silently for his inability to shut up.

What he expected was an angry or insulted Changmin after the weird rambling of his thoughts but what he gets in return was a grip on his wrist that's currently clasping his hand over his mouth and the alpha suddenly looming over him on the couch. Everything stilled. Every breath in the room became static. The noise from outside of their apartment quiets down into nothing but silence.

Yunho is currently pinned to the couch but just by a grip on his wrist and Changmin straddling his small waist, their eyes meeting each other with one pair filled with shock and the later seem to be filled with adoration and a hint of lust. No one said a thing. It is as if both of them didn't need to. They were both staring at each other, taking in their partner's features until Changmin decide to dip his head down and bump the tip of his nose against the under jaw of the omega, eliciting a small whine from Yunho.

He isn't sure what to feel. His senses are heightening and everything suddenly sound so loud and smell so strong. The honey scent of Changmin is filling his lungs and he wants to just spread his legs open to let him settle between his legs, probably take him right there and then, knotting him full until Yunho's sane again and become putty in Changmin's arms. None of that happened.

The alpha merely sniffed him and marked him with his scent at the wildly thumping pulse on the base of his jaw; a satisfied grumble of the omega's wolf could be heard by the alpha, and everything just seem to melt into a pool of chocolate. Changmin smells intoxifyingly sweet and so does the gesture of a soft pressed lips against his neck before the alpha pulled away to look at him.

It'll be a lie if Yunho said that the man doesn't look dashing and hot because Changmin is exactly the type of guy the omega would definitely fall in love with. Someone who looks gentle albeit brute and blunt, taking his breath away with his cute smile and witty remarks. Maybe Heechul and Donghae was right. Maybe he does have a crush on Changmin since the day they first met at the alter. Maybe he is kinda in love with his husband.

That's a bit of a problem perhaps.

"You smell really strong lately, Yunho. Do you want to tell me what you're thinking about again?"

Changmin brings a fingee to trace the jawline of the older male, gliding it up with feather like touches that still leaves a burning sensation on his skin, and he tips Yunho's chin up to look at him properly in those dazed eyes. He is caught in a trap. Changmin's trap, you see. He couldn't run away, not with how the tip of his finger gently rubs the underside of his chin, and his wolf starts to rumble again from the gesture.

"You smell good.  _Tasty._  Did you know that you smell just like honey? And some sort of concoction of freshly blended fruit smoothie?", he questioned with his eyes slowly falling shut as he is being pulled to sleep by the gentle touches on his chin, and he wants to bury himself in Changmin's arms and just  _bite his nape._

The alpha only smiled down at him, his fingers spreading to cup those cheek that still have a little bit of baby fats despite the age, and he dipped down to press a lingering kiss that steals Yunho's breath away. "Only my partner knows how I smell like, Yunho. You smell like fresh laundries", Changmin whispered against his petal tiers, pulling a sense of need to hold onto him from the omega, "And you are  _my partner. Mine, and only my omega."_

_Oh fuck._

_He is starting to leak._

As if sensing the sudden thick atmosphere, Changmin stares down at him for a whole minute, leaving Yunho to curl his toes from trying to stop himself from leaking down his shorts, and in the end, Changmin gets off of him and picks up the basket of neatly folded clothes. "It's getting late now, Yunho. Let's go get some rest", he smiled over at the omega who sat still with clamped thighs, turning his way around to walk over to the bedroom to put the laundry away.

Yunho wants to  _kill him._

Yunho wants to  _ri_ _de him._

His dick seems to think the second option is the better case out of it as it twitched and starting to grow from arousal. Just so he thought he could control his heat like the usual, his husband manages to unravel him so easily with such simple words. Oh god, he wants to smack him in the face for doing this to him but he also wants to sit on his dick and get knotted by the alpha.

Biting his lower lip, he prayed to god to give him strength to stand up and prayed that he didn't ruin the couch with his mess. Thankfully, it didn't but he still wants to get his hands on Changmin in anyway possible. Preferably his dick. Actually, maybe he should take care of his own hard on first before sleeping in the same bed with Changmin.

Yes, that's a smart idea.

He slowly waddles off to the bathroom with his muscles tight and clenched as he can feel the lubricant starts to dribble down the inner of his thigh. He should take a shower. A cold shower would do. Yunho leans against the counter of the sink, his hips pressing against the cold marble tile, eliciting a hiss from him, and he looks down at the growing tent with lower lip bitten from feeling nervous.

He could get caught red-handed by Changmin if he sticks his hand down and relief himself in the middle of the bathroom. He really wants to relief himself. Debating if he should take his dick out, the door swung open to reveal Changmin who still seem to be smiling as if the sun is out and sunny, and none of that has happened. There goes his plan.

"Changmin! Knock the door first!"

His voice was squeaky high and for some odd reason, he turned himself away a little. His conscious probably doing it to hide the boner, and took the nearest object he could grab as if he was definitely not in the middle of going to take his dick out and masturbate to the scent of Changmin's that lingers. Another odd thing is how the alpha was smiling too much.  _Too much._

Yunho narrows his eyes with a toothbrush in hand, that seems to be the object he grabbed when Changmin swung the door opened, and observes the alpha who closes the door with a click and saunters over to stand close behind him. Something is not right. Something is definitely feels iffy. Especially with the way Changmin is smiling at him. It seems evil. It screams evil.

"So...why are you in here? I'm currently using the bathroom, Shim Changmin", he waves the toothbrush around in front of the said alpha's face but that didn't falter the smile on his face and that also didn't falter the inching step of his. Changmin was leaning a bit too close into his personal space and he wants to scream and probably smack him in the face with the toothbrush but if he did that, his boner would be exposed.

God damn it.

"No reason. I just feel like I need to be here. I can't share a bathroom with my omega?"

_Shim Changmin can choke._

The omega narrows his eyes and stares at the other male through the mirror, who still have that damn evil smile on his lips. His claim by literacy is doing wonders to his dick and he really hopes that Changmin will choke on this toothbrush just because his heat conscious is screaming at him to jump on the alpha. "Well, I need some  _alone_ time for myself Chang-", he gasps and drops the toothbrush into the sink as he took a quick grapple on the edge of the counter.

_The fuck was that? Was that- Is that a hand down his back? Whose hand? It's not his then whose-_

" _Changmin"_ , he whined with his pitch curling by the end as the alpha slips his hand down his shorts, fingers spreading across the honey skin to take a handful of Yunho's ass.  _Oh my god_ , Yunho moaned out in his head, his legs becoming wobbly and shaky when he felt Changmin's hand glides up and out from his shorts, only to slip it back down again but with a finger sliding and rubbing against his leaking hole.

Yunho sighs breathlessly and pushes his hips back, his omega wolf practically keening and begging for the alpha to do something. Anything. He can't think straight anymore. His lubricant starting to drip down in larger amoungs, trails of his slick coming down his legs, and he moans with his back arched when a slicked middle finger slips inside his loosened hole.

"Look at you, Yunho. You got all wet just by my finger", he muttered while inching in closer until Yunho can feel him pressing against his back with a finger working in and out of him at an agonizing slow and burning pace. Changmin leans down to press a kiss on his strained shoulder, the kiss leading up the side of his neck and Changmin hovers next to his omega's ear to whisper out, "Or did you get wet when I said that you're mine?"

He whines again over the whisper, his hips bucking back and cock straining against the front of his messy shorts. He wants to bite Changmin's hand off for fingering him out of nowhere when they had never done more than kissing but he also wants to bite him for causing him to leak so much slick down his legs for the first time in almost thirty years of living.

"Changmin...", he gasped out while all the while holding himself up on the counter, the curl of his finger hooking up right against his prostate leaves stars behind his eyelids, "Why are you...? Why are you f-fingering me?" Yunho groans when he nipped onto his earlobe, Changmin's tongue flicking over the earlobe and sharp teeth proceeding to nip on the shell of his ear. It didn't take awhile for the alpha to reply unlike Yunho who was getting distracted by the finger that stops right above his prostate and presses down against the nerves, bringing him into a a frantic and panicked wail as Yunho had never felt so much before.

The alpha merely wraps an arm around his waist, groaning softly as he soothes the omega in his arm by pressing kisses all over the side of his face. "Because you're my husband and omega. His alpha needs to take care of him, right, love?" Changmin questioned while pressing his nose against the side of Yunho's head, inhaling his sweet and fresh scent before slipping his ring finger inside of him and pistons them in and out at a harsh and fast pace that leads to Yunho to scream and keen out of pleasure.

His knees buckles but his weight is supported by the veiny arm around his waist, and he thinks he is going to cum any time sooner if Changmin keeps fucking him open with his fingers like this. His head is spinning and his cock leaving a mess in his shorts, and he wants to pull them down just to relief himself from the constrain and also to hold his cock by the base to stop himself from cumming too soon.

As if hearing his thoughts, the alpha slips his other hand around to pull his shorts down, the fingers pistoning inside him starting to slow down a little from the movement. Yunho manages to take a break by breathing in deep breaths, head lolling to the side, ending up to rest on Changmin's shoulder. He opens his eyes to look at himself in the mirror and he whimpers at the sight. His face is flushed red to his chest, eyes looking glazed with lust and the ends of his hair sticking to his forehead.

He looked like he had just gotten the best fuck in his life when it was just Changmin's fingers doing their magic. The plush lower lip slowly gets caught between his teeth when he felt a big calloused hand wrap around the base of his cock, pulling out faint whiny moans from the omega, and he bucks his hips a little, the buck causing Changmin's fingers to get pulled out.

"You never- you never touched me like this before... and- and you don't have to satisfy my needs, Changminnie", he pushes his hips back down onto his fingers, contradicting to his own words with a satisfied sigh leaving his lips once Changmin is knuckle-deep inside of him. The alpha hums and dips his head down to kiss his nape again, gazing over at the mirror and watches the way Yunho's eyes flutter shut, the peek of his abdomen becoming taut, and the way those plush lips turned red from the biting.

"But I want to because you're  _my_  omega", he curls his fingers again, the older man's knees buckling for the second time over the pressure applied on his prostate, "and because I want to make you feel good when you're in your heat." Changmin pulls his fingers out and shoves them back in at such a force, hitting directly onto his nerves, and he repeats it over and over, driving Yunho insane. He whimpers over the abuse, cock flush in Changmin's grip and Yunho was this close to release.

His eyes slowly rolls back with a keen, hands scrambling across the counter and the sink, knocking a bottle of face wash and shaving cream down, and he let out a strangled moan when Changmin moves his hand up on his cock. Yunho's back arches off Changmin's chest, and when Changmin swipes his thumb over the tip and presses down on the leaking slit, he cums with a whine and clenches down on Changmin's fingers tightly, " _Changdol."_

Everything suddenly sound muddled as if Yunho is drowning in water. He didn't even hear the groan coming from Changmin, not even the curse that comes after when the alpha soiled his sweatpants. Yunho stares at the ceiling in a daze, slowly slipping in and out of conscious; a small hiss leaving his lips when Changmin's fingers pulled out. He feels like he is gaping down there but he was distracted by the rubs on his belly from a warm hand and the kiss that slowly lands on his lips.

They shared a kiss that settles to be sweet and gentle, his eyes staring at Changmin in a daze but he makes out the flushed cheeks and dark eyes of the alpha. His lips slowly curls into a dopey smile and he whispers out quietly, only both of them could hear, " _Changdol... My alpha."_ Changmin's ears turns red in an instant from embarrassment and he simply watches the omega being pulled to sleep in his arms.

The alpha sighs softly and stands in the middle of the bathroom, thinking to himself that  _Changdol_  is such an embarrassing nickname and that is something very Yunho to come up with. He turns his attention away to look at the clutter on the counter, reaching over to clean the mess with Yunho leaned against him and after all of that is done, he carries the omega to bed.

Once he has dressed both of them in clean clothes and settled down in bed, Changmin simply observes the way Yunho breathe and the small mumble of incoherent words. His lips curves into an amused smile when he catches a few words that he can come up as "honey", "bacon" and "dickhead". Watching Yunho sleeping peacefully brings warmth to his chest, and his inner wolf grumbles happily, wanting to curl around the omega.

That is exactly what Changmin does.

He falls asleep with Yunho in his arms, nose buried in the back of Yunho's head, and hand placed on his belly that was previously rubbing circles. Their day ended with a quiet night and the little snores coming from both of them only interrupt the silence from time to time. Before Changmin fell asleep, one thought crossed his mind.

_Maybe "Changdol" isn't so bad after all._

_If it is Yunho calling him that is._

They woke up the next day in tangled limbs and blanket, Yunho initiating a kiss for the first time in their sixth month of marriage, and Changmin couldn't help but felt his heart soared high in the sky. Yunho feels the same way as well.

They felt connected.


	3. 3. warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! its been a month since i have updated this story and i apologize for that matter. i was busy with some projects and events but i assure you that i will be free this few coming weeks! this chapter is hopefully, a bit longer compared to the previous one since i owe you guys a lot for being patient with me.
> 
> this chapter hasn't been proof read just yet! i'll come back and correct some errors if i see some. feel free to leave a comment! ♡

 

**october.**

" _Changdol..."_

It has been one year of their marriage, and six months after their first sexual encounter in the bathroom. Ever since then, Changmin can't seem to get his hands off of Yunho and same goes for the omega, and Yunho has taken a liking over the fact that Changmin will fuck him on every flat surface available in their apartment. Literally, on every flat surface; the dining table, the coffee table in the living room, the large glass window that shows the sight of their gardened balcony, the bathroom counter, and of course, their shared bed.

Their love for each other blossomed day by day and their marriage seems to be stronger and looked up upon the rest of their family. It is as if they are meant for each other.  _Soulmates,_ Yunho once mentioned in the heat of a moment when they were having sex with Changmin holding him up against the wall by the thighs, and that only serves him a moan from Changmin and harsh snaps of his hips.

It was amazing. Sex with Changmin is always amazing, especially when the alpha knotted him and fill him full of cum just like at this moment. Yunho is on top of his husband, straddled on the hips and hands splayed across the defined abdomen that he loves so much and drools over at times. The knot near the base of Changmin's cock is snuggled tightly inside, throbbing from the intense gush of cum that spills inside of Yunho.

Shim Changmin will do anything to knot him. He thinks that he will actually  _die_  if he didn't knot Yunho at least once during their love making session. He loves the squeeze of his walls around his knot, the tugs that rips out a hiss from him if Yunho ever shifted a little or tried lifting his hips just to push back down in small lazy circles. Yes, Shim Changmin would do anything to knot Yunho, even if it means he has to do the house chores for a whole month.

"Yes, Yunho?" He rubs small circles on the indents of Yunho's hips, sighing out a quiet moan when he can feel the clamp on his still throbbing and cumming cock. It has been going on for five minutes now with interval spurts and gush of cum and Yunho starts to feel dizzy and full, his hole clenching tightly to not let any of his seed spill out from him.

"I was wondering... it has been a year since we got married", he started out with a small bite of his lower lip afterwards, his eyelashes fluttering against the high of his cheekbones as he feels all warm and buzzed out, his own spent cock lying limp in a sticky mess on Changmin's abdomen, and he slowly continues with a quiet voice, "Is it...is it the right time to ask if we can have uhm.. a bigger apartment?"

That caught Changmin by surprise. His eyes are widened just a little from the surprise but he didn't question anything much, thinking to himself that the place was big enough for both of them. "Our home is big enough for the two of us, Yunho-ah. Why would you want a bigger place? Is it hard to travel to your work place? I can always drop you off at the firm if you'd like." The alpha tilts his head a little to look at the down gaze Yunho was giving, the fiddling of his fingers suddenly triggers the alarms in his head that there is something Yunho isn't exactly telling him.

"Jung Yunho", the alpha warned with a slight stern of his voice and a squeeze on his waist, eliciting a small whine from Yunho, "I know that you are hiding something from me. You can always tell me anything, love. _I am_   _your husband_." At the spoken words from his alpha, and the fact that he emphasize that he is Yunho's husband, the omega finally brings his gaze up and look at Changmin with nervous eyes.

"I want to bear your children."

Changmin chokes.

Well, that wasn't something Changmin thought Yunho was hiding. He honestly thought that Yunho might have ruined the laundry room apart completely this time since last time, he almost did when there was a giant ass spider on the washing machine. Poor Yunho cried in Changmin's arms once he bolted out of the room when the spider  _chased_  after him. The spider died in the alpha's hands that day. Honestly, Changmin thinks that the spider is a stalker of Yunho's. Yes, a stalker. Don't judge him.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes as he tries to take in the new information, his brain processing and malfunctioning a bit at the thought of Yunho's belly to be large from carrying his children.  _Oh fuck._  The alpha thought when he saw a vivid image of Yunho on his knees and forearms, his belly becoming swollen full of cum, and his own hand rubbing it as he keeps on pumping his load inside of him as if he is  _breeding_  Yunho.

A groan left his lips as he grips onto those hips tighter when Yunho shifted and wanted to get away after having no answer from the alpha. Changmin takes a hold of the back of his head and rolls them over until the omega is laying on his back. Yunho moans at the sudden change of position, the hilt of his cock pushed in deeper until he could actually feel the head pressing down on his prostate harder.

"Jesus Christ, Yunho", he groaned out while taking a hold of those toned thighs in his arms, holding them apart before he starts to roll his hips again in sensual circles that causes Yunho to start seeing stars behind his eyelids as he closes his eyes. "The thought of having to make your stomach all full of my cum, inflated and stretched," Changmin moans lowly with his brows furrowed and abdomen becoming taut from releasing another spurts of cum inside Yunho then he continues on, "makes me want to cum again and again everyday until you got pregnant."

The omega shudders and spasms when a hand presses lightly on his lower abdomen that was full of cum, causing some of it to push against the rim of his hole that clenches tightly around Changmin. "Oh god", Yunho moans with his hands clasping onto pillow that was conveniently placed on the back of his head, his hips trying to buck up but that causes the knot to be pulled and Changmin groans again.

It is slowly starting to ease down but both of them are getting hard from the sinful hips of Changmin and the tight clamp of Yunho's walls. "But it is only October", the alpha mentioned, his knot swells down, causing him to easily slip out of Yunho's hole that soon spills the seeds and his slick onto the sheets, "You can't get pregnant unless you're in heat and not on birth control pills."

Yunho sighs shakily with a roll of his eyes to the back of his head, fingers loosening its grip on the pillow and he stays limp onto the bed once Changmin pulls out of him completely. He wanted to pout over the fact that was laid out in front of him but he only opens his eyes to look at his husband sleepily, contrary to his aching and flushed cock that lays on his stomach.

"Does that mean...you will let me bear your children?" He asked with a quiet voice, thighs trembling over long grip on them and the thought of being able to build a family with Changmin. His heart is stammering against his chest, not because of their love making but the butterflies that flutters wildly in the pit of his stomach once he saw the fond look on Changmin's face.

" _I want you to bear my children, Yundol."_

His heart soared to the sky and up in heaven upon listening to his reply. He wants to cry on the spot but that would probably ruined the atmosphere and he doesn't want that just because Yunho is an emotional sap. Curse Shim Changmin's romantic self and gentle voice. Hence, instead of crying from the overwhelming emotions, he pulled Changmin down to kiss him right on the lips, their rose petal tiers molding and slotting with each other so perfectly, their hearts beats wildly in their chest.

_Soulmate._

"So we have to wait until February", Yunho mumbles against his lips and moans when their cocks rub against each other and encased in the alpha's hand. "Yeah. And you have to stay off those pills if you want to have our children." The omega's toes curls as he felt the incoming need to cum, his span of holding it in becoming shorter as time goes, and upon the twist of Changmin's wrist, Yunho cums with a whine of the alpha's name, who follows suit after.

They share a long yet gentle kiss afterwards, Changmin caging him to the bed on his forearms while Yunho was holding onto him with his arms around his back. Soon enough, their broke off for air, gasping into each others shared space of air, and the first one to recover was Changmin who asks, "How many children do you plan to have, Yundol?"

"Twenty five."

Changmin chokes again.

 

 

 

**december.**

It was already Christmas Eve when things were slowly going down the drain for the omega. Yunho has been working sleepless days for weeks since November because of two big cases he was handling. One case was about an assault against a police officer by a fellow bad tempered driver, and another was a case of bribery and fraud in a well-known company. To say the least, right after both cases are done, Yunho has unfortunately fell sick from overexertion.

This was never in his plan. His plan was to get a good rest for a day and wake up, feeling fresh and energized then asked Changmin out on a date. They haven't gone on dates ever since he started getting busy and oh dear god decided to make him sick just a few days before Christmas. He wants to cry at how badly sick he is. He isn't kidding when he said that he is feeling sick and he can't get out of bed.

Everything is spinning. His nose is stuffy from the snot, his throat scratchy from the coughing that makes him feel like his lungs were going to pop out, and his omega wolf isn't letting anyone touch him, including Changmin. Poor Changmin almost get kicked out of bed literally when he once tried to approach him to check Yunho's temperature. Apparently, a sick Yunho means a very grumpy omega wolf, even though his human subconscious is begging for his husband to hold him and coddle him. He wants to scream at his inner wolf for acting out like this but he could only let out a grunt of annoyance every time he was this close to kicking or slapping things away from him.

" _Yundol._ "

Changmin called out softly, peering over the edge of the bed to hover above Yunho with a tray of food, fruit juice and prescribed medicine in his hands. "You can't stay in bed and not eat. You have to eat something to get better", he reasoned while gingerly sitting on the very edge of the bed, staring at the lump of blanket and pillow that hides Yunho away from the alpha's eyes, and upon having no reaction, he sighs with the tray placed on his lap, "I made you your favourite breakfast...and don't you always love it when I made you breakfast?"

He hears a small grunt underneath the lump and he visibly perks up upon seeing the small shift underneath the blanket, and soon enough, Yunho's head pops out, looking dishieveled and sickly. The alpha wants to wince at how horrible Yunho looked and no offence, he looks god awful with the puffy eyes, red nose, and hair sticking to his forehead. It looks like he has been sweating buckets and rubbing his nose a lot. Yunho doesn't look too good right now.

"Are they waffles...?"

His heart breaks as he listened to the raspy voice and a coughing fit that follows after. He doesn't like the fact that the virus is the cause of Yunho's lost of voice. Changmin wants to be the reason why and that is by having mindblowing sex that makes his omega scream out his name in pleasure. Not like this. If he could, he would beat the living crap out of the virus. Curse you, stupid virus.

"Mhm", he hummed while lifting to tray up again to show Yunho the plate of waffles drizzled with honey and a beautifully squared butter on the top of the stack, "Honey and butter. Just how you like it. Come on, love. Sit up right and eat for me, hm?" He coaxed the omega softly with gentle eyes, and soon after, his lips curls into a wide smile when Yunho finally pulls himself up and leans against the headboard with a sniffle.

Changmin shifted closer slowly, making sure the man wouldn't swat him away like the last time, and seeing that there would be no assault against him, the alpha reaches out the glass of juice towards the older man for him to drink. Thankfully enough, the omega drinks obediently and holds onto the glass in both of his hands, lowering it down onto his lap when he is done sipping it.

"That's a good boy", he cooed then cuts the waffles into bite sized pieces, bring the piece of waffle to Yunho's lips, gently urging him to open his mouth. Seeing the omega eating brings warmth in his chest, the little honey that dribbles down his pouty lips and puffed out cheeks from the waffles; it was obvious that his sick husband was starving from not eating the whole entire day.

The flush on Yunho's cheeks from the cooing of his husband brings the alpha to look at him in amusement. His hands were moving on its own to feed the older all the while talking to himself since Yunho could barely speak without getting into a coughing fit. Soon enough, the plate is cleaned and the medicine has been taken, and Changmin tucks Yunho in bed, wiping the sweat off his forehead causing the curly locks to sweep to the side and sticking up in weird directions.

He chuckles at how the other had looked, wishing that he could lean down and give him a soft kiss but he knows that if he does that, there'll be a chance that he would get himself sick too. That would be a problem. Changmin needs to take care of Yunho there will be no way in hell is he getting sick now. Yunho needs him and he knows it.

The alpha then notices that the omega was reaching out for his phone, gaining a raised brow from Changmin as he looks at what he was doing. Soon enough, he realizes that Yunho was typing something out and he opted that he was merely texting his family or friends. As he was about to get up to put the tray away, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, causing him to plop back down in bed and turns to look at Yunho in surprise. He didn't expect for a phone to be shoved roght into his face, his eyes crossing as he tries to focus onto the screen of Yunho's phone.

_"I'm sorry for being mean to you, Changdol. Thank you for the waffles."_

Changmin almost burst into laughter upon the cute way Yunho is trying to communicate with him. He didn't mind one bit of taking care of him. He would do it in every chance he gets. Not just because Yunho is his lawfully wedded husband. It's because Yunho brings his heart to paltipate and stammering every time Changmin discovers something new about him.

He pulls Yunho's hand down by the wrist to look at him properly with a smile on his face, "It's okay, Yundol. I've asked Siwon and Kyuhyun if it's normal for omegas to not want anyone to touch them when unwell, and they said it's perfectly normal especially if they're exhausted."

With a small huff, Yunho brings his phone back to him and types sluggishly before turning it back around for Changmin to read, " _But still. I was being mean even though I don't want to...and I'm sorry for almost kicking you in the face last time."_  This time for sure, Changmin bursts laughing as he recalls the time when he saw Yunho looking scandalous when he tried to put the back of his hand on Yunho's forehead to check his temperature.

"Yunho, it's fine. Don't worry too much about it. You need to rest and get plenty of sleep. So put that phone away, love", Changmin leans over to tuck him in bed properly before getting up with a satisfied smile when he looks at Yunho shifting and curling into a ball to get comfortable. "Get some rest, Yunho", Changmin whispered with a smile, his hands picking up the tray and he shuffles towards the doorway but he stopped to turn and look at Yunho, chuckling quietly to himself as the older man drifts in and out of sleep before eventually falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

When Yunho wakes up feeling less sick, it was the day after and Christmas has arrived. He didn't remember much about yesterday aside from falling in and out of sleep with the alpha snuggling him and nuzzling the top of his head. He glances around the dark room, noticing that Changmin isn't next to him and that it was just a quarter past nine in the morning. With a huff, he slowly sat up in bed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to get up, stumbling a bit from the blood flow that goes dpwn to his feet after laying down for so long.

He stumbles over to the door and opens it with a creak but he pauses when he hears something like cluttering noises and cabinets being slammed close. Yunho furrows his brows with lips pulled into a small frown, curious as to what the alpha is doing in the kitchen, and he gently calls the other man out with a scratchy voice and a hand rubbing his eyes to rub the sleepiness away, "Changmin...?"

Soon enough, there was a quick pattering of feet against the floor and Changmin's head pops out from the corner of the hallway, his body coming into view afterwards. "Yunho? Why are you out of bed?" The alpha questioned and inches closer to pull the omega who has his arms out into an embrace. Yunho sighs softly and presses himself closer into Changmin's body, his face especially being buried right into the crook of his neck so he could inhale the honey and smoothie scent that he misses so much.

"I woke up feeling better and you were not in bed with me...so I got up to look for you", he explained while Changmin walks them over to the living room and pulls the omega onto the sofa for both of them to sit down. Yunho curls into the alpha's side, humming happily at the warmth radiating from the male as it was starting to get colder with the heavy snow fall outside of their balcony, and he could hear the alpha sighs out, "I'm sorry, Yunho. I was preparing the Christmas tree and bake some gingerbread cookies for you. I didn't think that you'd wake up this early considering that you are sick."

Indeed enough, the alpha seemed busy with the decorations and he could smell the lingering scent of ginger wafting from the kitchen. "It's okay. I forgot that today was Christmas for a moment... but what was that noise when I opened the door? It sounded like you dropped something or looking for something", Yunho mumbles the last few words before slowly rising his head up to look at the alpha with a rather pointed look as despite the fact that he still looks like he is sick and just got out of bed with his hair messy and damp on the ends of his hair, "or you're trying to hide something for me."

Yunho could practically hear the alpha screaming in his head as if he was exactly caught for hiding something from him. Must be something about their wolves being connected psychologically like soulmates does. They haven't mated yet, of course. Something about Changmin not wanting to mate him just yet when they just started to know each other and have mutual feelings for each other.

 _Changmin is a big sap_.

And Yunho loves him for it.

"It's nothing important", the alpha waved his hand around as if to dimiss it but Yunho was not having it. With a huff, the omega pulls back completely and crosses his arms, looking at the alpha with the same pointed look that he would give whenever he was in court, fighting for his client's case, and Changmin physically wince.

Though, Changmin  _would_  find him hot doing that face if it's not appointed to him.

But it  _is_  directed to him.

_He's screwed._

Moreover, who would have thought that Yunho could still exert some power even in this state? Yunho didn't and neither did Changmin. The younger man purses his lips into a thin line as he contemplates about being honest with Yunho, and as a whole minute pass in silence and his husband not budging from looking at him like  _that,_  Changmin eventually gave in.

"Okay, okay! I  _am_  hiding something from you", Changmin admitted with his shoulders drooping and brows pulled into a small knot before correcting himself, "okay, I  _was_ but I've been doing it for the past few weeks ever since you got busy, Yunho. You're either sleeping over at the office or you went straight to bed after dinner." He pointed out with a brow raised as he witness the morphing facial expression Yunho is sporting.

Now that he thought about, he does slept more often at the office for the past few weeks, and Changmin was sweet enough to come over and brought him a bag of fresh clothes and dinner. God, damn it. Now he feels guilty for doing that. Sometimes, he forgot about the fact that he is a married man and that there's someone waiting for hin at home. That someone is supposedly Shim Changmin.

Yunho looks at his husband with his lower lip caught between his teeth as he chews onto it before letting it go, leaving a hue of redness along his plush lips. "I'm sorry for not being at home often, Changmin-ah", he mumbles with guilt gnawing his chest and before he could continue on more, Changmin shook his head and leans in to capture his lips into a soft yet wet kiss.

He  _could_  kiss Changmin  _every day._

He  _would_  kiss Changmin  _every second._

His lips are addicting and sweet, and Changmin's kisses are enough to keep taking his breath away and shutting him up whenever the alpha deems fit. It's not fair how Changmin is such a good kisser. It's even not fair how Changmin is being such an understanding person. He is one of a kind. Different than other alphas that Yunho has met.

How can he even get such a wonderful husband like Changmin? Even with all of his flaws of being an annoying clean freak, nagging at Yunho for bringing work home, and his tendency to brag about his extra height as compared to Yunho's, the omega still fall for him every single day. It's like a loop of infinity. Yunho loves Changmin like a loop of infinity. He's not going to stop unless there is a break to the loop but he doubts it.

Their kiss eventually breaks with the alpha pressing his forehead against Yunho's warmth; the heat indicating that he is still having that fever. Changmin then told him to stay put, getting up from the sofa and shufflong over to the kitchen. The omega thought that Changmin was just getting an ice pack for his fever from the kitchen but when he returns, he sees none of it but instead, a fumbling and nervous looking Changmin.

Yunho creases his forehead with a pull of his brows, his lips parting to question the alpha but he didn't managed to utter a word when Changmin drops down onto the sofa, facing him by sitting with half crossed legs and clasped hands. "The thing that I'm hiding from you is", Changmin paused from his sentence and reveals a small dark blue velvet box in his palm, catching Yunho off guard, "This. I'm not sure if I should give it to you now when you're sick but it  _is_  supposed to be your Christmas present."

The alpha lifts his palm out and let the older man took the box off his palm, watching with gnawing anxiety as Yunho keeps staring at it and fumbling with the box. At one point, Yunho opens the lid of the box and he almost drops it in surprise as he was not expecting to see such an intricate design of a gold band between the cushions. His wide eyes flickered over to look at Changmin who was looking at him with anticipation.

"You bought me a [ _ring_](https://i.imgur.com/LNEIPKql.jpg)...?"

He whispered out shakily as he felt a rush of emotions suddenly overwhelming him and he was this close to losing it in front of his husband. "Well, the one you're wearing is what I chose out of random since I don't know who I was going to marry with." Changmin explained while taking the box out of his hand, pulling out the band with fiddling fingers, and he took one of Yunho's delicate hands then slip the ring onto his ring finger, right on top of their silver wedding band.

"I wanted to get a new one for you for Christmas but then you got sick and...and I wasn't sure if it's the right timing but you caught me so...", his words trails off as he looks at Yunho with his hand still holding the hand that wears the rings, and he quietly continues his sentence, "Would you like to marry me again, Jung Yunho?"

The omega let out a noise as his face scrunches up and tears spilled down his cheeks, his wolf practically wagging its tail vigorously out of excitement. "Of course I would, Changdol. I've fallen in love with you every day. I'll marry you again in a heartbeat." Yunho said with the palm of his free hand rubbing his eyes to stop the spilling emotions from his eyes, and the alpha felt his heart soared, pulling Yunho into an embrace with his hand rubbing his back to soothe his cries.

"I'm in love with you too. That is quite obvious I'd say", he chuckles softly before pulling away to cup those cheeks that he adores so much when both are full and healthy from eating his cooking, and Changmin looks at him in the eyes with a gentle smile traced on his lips, "I love you, Yunho."

The man breaks out into a wide blinding smile; a small laugh burst past his lips as he inches closer towards Changmin with adoration and love in his eyes. He can't believe that he has such a wonderful man as the love of his life. He can live and grow old with Changmin forever.

His love for him is like a loop of infinity.

He can't stop and he doesn't know where it begun.

But when it started doesn't matter to him because they'll start a new chapter together anyways.

As soulmates always do.

_"I love you too, Changmin."_


End file.
